


Breakfast In Bed

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Breakfast, Cute, F/F, Family, Fluff, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: After being happily married for many years, Anna wants to do something special for her's and Elsa's anniversary. And who better to help her, than her two little boys. (Elsanna, Fluff, Family, Modern AU)





	Breakfast In Bed

Marriage had been blissful for Elsa and Anna. A beautiful house in the city, two loving young boys and all the time they could to spend with each other. It was paradise for them both.

They had met back when they were children and as they grew older together, their love blossomed and they decided to spend the rest of their lives together.

And today was the anniversary of that beautiful wedding day, and Anna wanted to do her best to make her beloved wife happy.

The night before, Anna and her two sons, Hansel and Olaf, decided to make Elsa a surprise in the kitchen. They were going to make Elsa breakfast in bed, with pancakes and toast and a sweet herbal tea. The tea was the easiest thing to make, but the pancakes and toast would be a little more complicated.

"Be careful with that milk, Hansel," Anna told her oldest child as she fired up the grill in the early hours of the morning. "We don't want it to spill do we?"

"I won't spill it, Mama," Hansel told her, carrying the milk jug across the kitchen to his mother.

"Spill it! Spill it!" Olaf cheered, sitting on a small chair on the other side of the room. Anna knew Olaf would probably cause trouble, but at the same time, she didn't want her little boy feeling left out.

Hansel was the oldest child of Elsa and Anna, resembling Anna greatly with his strawberry blonde hair. He had inherited a lot of Elsa's traits, being more mature and reasonable. Olaf, their youngest, was the opposite. With his blonde hair and big blue eyes, he was very much like Elsa in appearance but was very excitable and jumpy like Anna was at his age.

Hansel groaned. "Mom, tell Olaf I shouldn't spill it."

"Listen to your brother, Olaf," Anna lectured her son, turning around and wiggling a motherly finger at the boy. "Neither of you wants to let Mommy down do you?"

The younger boy shook his head. "No, I don't want Mommy being sad for your birthday."

Anna giggled. "It's not my birthday, Olaf. It's our anniversary," she corrected him.

"Isn't that the same as a birthday?" Olaf asked. Being as young as he was, he still had a lot to learn.

"No, it's not that," Hansel told him. "Mama and Mommy got married today, a long time ago. It's a very special day for them and Mama wants to make Mommy super happy today because of that."

"Ooooh!" Olaf realised. "That's when Mama became a princess!"

Anna chuckled. A few months earlier, she had shown Olaf and Hansel pictures of hers and Elsa's wedding and the younger boy had thought Anna was a princess in her wedding dress.

Anna then picked up the milk jug, pouring the white liquid into the frying pan and spreading it out of the surface of the metal instrument.

She looked over her shoulder. "Olaf, what time is it?" She wanted to make sure that they were on time to present Elsa with their surprise.

"It's Eight o'clockie!" He told her, loudly.

Hansel shushed his younger brother. "Be quiet, you don't want Mommy waking up early and spoiling Mama's surprise."

Olaf covered his mouth, keeping quiet as he was told.

Anna sighed. Her boys were good kids, but they could be hard to handle sometimes, well maybe just Olaf. Hansel was a very mature little boy, ever since he was Olaf's age.

She flipped over the pancake, cooking it perfectly and placed it on a plate. "Okay, Hansel, is the toast ready?"

Hansel finished up buttering a piece of toast and putting it on a smaller plate, before handing it to her. "It's here, Mama."

"Good boy," Anna told him, patting his head. "Both of you have been really good boys, today."

"Thanks, Mama," Hansel admitted. "So… does this mean I get that new video game you promised me?"

Anna smiled. "Sure, tomorrow, we'll go to the store and you can have any game you want, provided you're old enough."

Hansel grinned in glee. "Yay! Now all the kids at school won't pick on me for not playing Pokemon."

Olaf then looked over Anna's shoulder. "Fire! Fire!"

Anna turned around and her face went blue. She had forgotten to turn the cooker off and the grill had caught fire. "Ahhh!" She screamed, hands on head. "Olaf, Hansel! Get me some water!"

Hansel quickly filled a large pan with water and Anna chucked it over the flames, dousing them quickly.

"Phew," Anna expressed wiping her brow. "That was close."

"Is the grill gonna be okay?" Olaf asked.

"It's burnt, you dummy," Hansel remarked.

"Should we put a plaster on it?"

Hansel groaned. "I don't know why we're even related sometimes."

Anna then quickly cleaned the grill with a wet cloth, the sign of the flames completely gone. "There, that should do it." She looked over at the clock again, seeing it had just gone half-past eight.

As Anna put the food on a tray, Olaf scurried up to her. "Hey, Mama, do you think Mama would like this?"

Anna looked down, seeing her youngest was holding a bar of chocolate in his hand. She grinned. "Oh yes, Elsa will love that!" She took the chocolate and place it on the tray, knowing that Elsa deserved every sweet treat on this beautiful day.

She smiled and picked up the tray in her hands. "Come on kids, let's go make your mommy super happy."

xXx

 

On the other side of the small, one-storey house, Elsa was resting in her bed. Even though it was the weekend, the platinum blonde woman was utterly exhausted, due to stress from her job. Still, she was with her beloved Anna and their two little boys now and that was all that mattered.

As Elsa sat up in bed, she looked to one side. Anna would usually be beside her, snoring away, but today, she was gone.

 _That's strange_ , Elsa thought to herself.

She looked around, trying to see if a door had been left open or a window, something that could give her a clue as to Anna's whereabouts.

But nothing was out of place.

Anna was just... gone.

Elsa felt worried. Anna would never leave her alone in bed like that, not even on their anniversary. Could she be planning something? Was this all some ploy? Elsa knew she would find out soon enough.

She laid back on her bed, letting her thoughts dwell on the happier memories of herself and Anna.

She first remembered when Anna had told her how she felt, the night of their high school prom. Elsa had gone with some boy named Jack, and Anna had finally come to terms. She had led Elsa away from the dancefloor and serenaded her with a song, something about a first time in forever. Elsa had forgotten the words after all these years, but she had remembered knowing how uplifted her heart had been, how Anna had made her feel.

Afterwards, they had dated for some time, going to movies, parks. anyplace Anna deemed romantic, even a roller derby of all places.

Elsa giggled softly, reminding herself how her girlfriend had fallen over onto her rear like the cute dork she was.

Then one day, Elsa had gotten on one knee, asking Anna to be her wife. Of course, she had said yes. They were true loves after all. Their wedding day was magical. Elsa remembered the beautiful dress Anna wore, a dress Anna kept and still put on for Elsa sometimes when she felt down, just to make her smile again.

Elsa sighed. She loved Anna more than anyone else in the whole world, and that was saying a lot. Anna was everything to her, and she couldn't have thought of anyone else to spend the rest of her life with.

Suddenly the door to the bedroom burst open, and Elsa was removed from her thoughts completely. She opened her eyes to see Anna and their sons on the other side of the bed, a big smile on her wife's face as she held a tray of food in her hand.

"Happy Anniversary, Elsa!" They all said in unison.

Elsa's face teared up at the beautiful sight. "Anna..."

Anna lay the tray on the bed and kissed Elsa on the cheek. "Good morning, honey."

Elsa shed a few happy tears. This was what Anna had been planning. "Good morning to you too, Anna," she replied, merely at a loss for words.

As their sons left and Elsa started to eat her breakfast, Anna snuggled her in bed, wrapping arms around her shoulders. "I hope you like the pancakes," Anna stated. "The kids and I worked hard on them."

"They're delicious," Elsa complimented. "I never knew you could cook so well."

"Well, I've been practising lately," Anna admitted. "I really wanted to impress you today, Elsa."

Elsa blushed softly. "Y-you didn't need to do this, Anna, really. You already won me over a long, long time ago."

Anna shook her head. "I had to do it. It's our special day, and if neither of us did anything to celebrate, I'd think we'd be a terrible couple."

Elsa smiled and stroked Anna's cheek. "There is nothing bad about our relationship Anna, we're perfect."

Anna held Elsa's hand, feeling their hearts flutter. "I suppose we are."

Elsa then ate a piece of chocolate that was on the side of her plate. "Mmmm, where did you find these?"

"Olaf found them at the back of a cupboard," Anna informed her wife. "Surprisingly, they were still edible."

Elsa smirked. "You ate one?"

"Well, I didn't want to poison you, did I?" Anna put in. "I mean, God if I got you sick on our anniversary, I'd never live it down."

Elsa felt moved. "I... I really don't know what to say, Anna. You did all this for me, for little old me… I really don't know how to properly thank you."

"Just say 'I love you'," Anna told her. "And we'll leave it at that."

Elsa sighed. "Okay." She looked at Anna. "I love you."

Anna gave her beloved wife a tender, loving kiss. "I love you too, Elsa."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Every time I've done Elsa and Anna with kids, it's always been a girl. This fic, that changes, because I have given our favourite snow sisters a pair of little boys :3


End file.
